


The Birthday Gift

by beautifulnow



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, liam surprises zayn, lots of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulnow/pseuds/beautifulnow
Summary: Liam surprises Zayn on his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 am its not edited that well lmao

Liam landed in LA after a 12-hour flight from London. Surprising Zayn was turning out to be harder than he originally thought, judging by all the paps surrounding the outside of the airport, he just hoped zayn wouldn't check any social media. He quickly made his way down the pavement trying to get his car but flashed the paps a quick smile to get them to back off. Paddy led him to the car opening the back the door for him before jumping in behind him. “We’re gonna drop me off at my hotel first then the drivers taking you to your house.” Paddy told Liam once they were settled in the car, driving off. “Sounds good, thanks for coming mate” Paddy nods brushing it off. Liam takes the silent opportunity to pull out his phone sending zayn a good morning text knowing this was the usual time he woke up UK time. ‘Hey, babe was just getting into bed now.’ Liam frowned at that. It would probably make his surprise easier but he also kind of wanted him awake. ‘:( alright was hoping he we could talk a little birthday boy’ he got an instant reply ‘not my birthday yet babyy x’ Liam put his phone away thinking about the strenuous activities ahead of him.

Zayn was lying in bed half asleep waiting for a reply from Liam. They’d just seen each other three days before but he’d already been missing his long term boyfriend of four years. He sighed realizing he wouldn't be able to spend his birthday with his boyfriend once again. ‘You're probably doing your morning jog now I'll talk to you when I wake up babe love you’ he quickly texted after 15 minutes of waiting for a reply to his original text. He took off his chain style Cartier bracelet before turning off his bedside lamp, tucking himself into a lonely before slowly drifting into sleep.

One and a half hours and two stops later Liam quietly unlocked his and his boyfriend's front door, which proved to be a difficult task with a small carry on bag and a bouquet of flowers occupying his left hand. Once he succeeded he let himself into the foyer, he removed his brown boots to sustain from making unnecessary noise. Leaving his carry on and rucksack on the small side table next to the door he went made his way towards the stairs. He tiptoed up the steps one by one hoping zayn wasn't into much of a deep sleep because he knew he’d have a grumpy zayn on his hands if he woke him up from the dead. Liam walked straight down the hallway after he made it to the top of the stairs taking a left at the end of the hall. Before entering the bedroom he pulled out his phone checking the time ‘12:34’ “perfect” he whispered under his breath. Putting his phone away he opened the door quietly closing it behind hi after he made it inside. The darkness of the room tweaked his eyesight but he walked towards Zayn's side of the bed anyways. He set the roses on the nightstand before turning on the bedside lamp. Zayn was peacefully sleeping on his side, his hair messy and flat, but looking beautiful as ever. Liam smiled sitting on the edge of the bed, he brought his left hand up to zayn's cheek “Baby, wake up” Zayn stirred not fully aware of what was happening, he let out a groan. “Zaynie c’mon babe” Zayn slowly opened his eyes after that.

“Liam?” another moment passed before Zayn fully registered what was happening.

“WAIT LIAM!?” He quickly sat up wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Happy birthday baby boy.” Liam said kissing the top of Zayn's head. They pulled away from the tight and embrace, Zayn attaching his lips to Liam’s. “I can't believe you came, I missed you so much li” Zayn whispered before pecking his lips, savoring every second of this moment. Liam pushed Zayn back onto the bed “are you kidding Z? I wouldn't miss this for the world.” he whispered against his lips leaning down for another kiss. This one sloppier than the previous ones. Liam lightly nipped at Zayn's bottom lip trying to gain more access. Zayn tugged on Liam's jacket as the kiss got more heated letting him know he wanted it off. Liam took the hint shrugging off his jacket and throwing it onto the floor, bringing his hands back up to zayn's jaw grabbing onto him and keeping him close. He felt himself growing hard, feeling a bit of precome leaking from his tip. Wanting to feel closer he started grinding his hard on against Zayn's growing one, a sheet and clothing in between but both men let out small moans at the contact anyway. Liam ran his hand under Zayn's shirt leaving goosebumps as his cold hands circled Zayn's bare stomach. His right hand made it's way to Zayn's nipple grazing it with his thumb. Zayn moaned beneath him bucking his hips up faster to meet Liam’s in a desperate attempt to satisfy himself. 

Liam pulled away from the kiss rolling Zayn's shirt up, Zayn pulling it off completely Liam following suit pulling his own shirt off. Liam pushed the bed sheet to the side revealing Zayn’s bottom half in only boxers. He then proceeded to leave sloppy kisses down Zayn's neck till he reached his nipple. Placing a small kiss on the areola, before letting his tongue swipe across it lightly sucking. He heard zayn's whimpering moans beneath him as he kept sucking on his nipple. Detaching his lips he moved back up to zayn's collarbone wanting to leave a memory of this in the morning.

He sucked at the same spot slightly nibbling till he was satisfied with the big purplish mark. “Now you can remember this in the morning.” Liam whispered.

“I wouldn't want to forget.” Their lips met each other once more, their grinding continuing, but Zayn wanted more. He undid Liam’s jeans tugging them as far as he could, Liam helping him get them completely off. Now only the thin materials of both their boxers separated them. Liam grabbed Zayn by the waist flipping them over so that Zayn was now straddling him. Liam’s hand moved to Zayn's small bum squeezing both cheeks then proceeding to tug Zayn's boxers off. Zayn's now exposed bum grinded down on Liam's clothed cock almost begging for it, but Liam had other plans. He lightly smacked Zayn's bum before groping it again. He spread Zayn's cheek a little and index finger circling the rim, causing Zayn to moan into Liam’s mouth. “Sit on my face baby.” Zayn nearly moaned at Liam’s demand, but instead just nodded and obeyed turning around so that his bum was now in his boyfriend's face. “Such a pretty hole” Liam said loud enough for Zayn to hear as he left a trail of kisses along zayn's bum avoiding the rim just long enough to tease Zayn. “Leeyuuum” Zayn said in a pleading voice. Liam took that as a hint to move along. He pressed a kiss on Zayn rim before licking a fat stripe along it. Zayn was whimpering mess as Liam's tongue kept leaving small kittens lick before circling the rim with his tongue. Liam held Zayn's cheeks apart allowing him better access to the rim as he sloppily licked getting every angle but one. He went at it that way for a while before plunging his tongue into the hole, what Zayn had been waiting for. “Oh fuck!” Liam's tongue fucked in and out of Zayn’s rim sometimes leaving it to lick around the rim again. Adding to Zayn's pleasure liam took his index finger sucking on it first, then inserting it into Zayn's hole along with his tongue. Zayn moaned loudly and he kept a steady pace fucking into Zayn with his tongue and finger before adding a second. Zayn couldn't control his moaning he was in euphoria. 

Wanting Liam to feel pleasure, he tugged Liam’s boxers down with shaky fingers. He grabbed Liam’s cock licking at the head before putting it into his mouth. Liam moaned beneath him continuing to scissor 2 fingers in Zayn along with his tongue as Zayn took his cock all the way to the back of his throat. Zayn's rim began pulsing around Liam's tongue only turning him on more. Both men were whimpering messes. Zayn pulled off Liam’s cock with a pop before speaking “Fuck Li I'm gonna cum if you don't stop.” Liam pulled his fingers out first his tongue savoring the taste of Zayn before pulling out of him completely. He gave Zayn's rim one last kiss allowing Zayn to get off him. Zayn stood up grabbing lube from the nightstand, handing it to Liam who was now standing in front of him. Liam brought their lips together Zayn’s taste lingering on his tongue allowing Zayn to have a taste of himself. “Lay down” Liam whispered, Zayn listened to his request watching as Liam kneeled in front of him on the bed slathering lube on his cock, then on Zayn's rim. Liam lifted zayn's leg on his shoulder before slowly inserting himself in Zayn “Fuck Z already clenching around me?” Zayn let out a moan as Liam slowly thrust in and out of him. He kept up the slow pace before pounding into Zayn hard. “O-ooh fuck” Zayn slowly stroked his cock feeling ready to come so soon. “Don't touch yourself yet don't want you to cum just yet” Liam groaned as he began thrusting faster looking for Zayn's spot. Liam angled his cock a little knowing he found Zayn’s prostate when he let out an erotic moan. Liam thrust hard and fast hitting Zayn's prostate repeatedly. When Zayn started clenching around his thick cock he began stroking Zayn's cock wanting him to feel the utmost amount of pleasure. “‘M gonna come Li h-harder” Liam obeyed pounding into zayn sound of their bodies clashing against each other echoing around the room. “Ahhhh!” Zayn let out loudly as ribbons of come squirted all over his own stomach and Liam's hand. Liam thrust a few times wiping beads of sweat off his forehead squirting his seed into Zayn “oohh fuck” He pulled out when he knew he had finished releasing into Zayn.

Liam tried catching his breath first but the sight Zayn's legs still being spread apart caught his attention and he kneeled in front of Zayn's rim. Zayn let out a gasp when he felt Liam’s tongue against his rim once again already so sensitive he felt himself hardening again as Liam's tongue lapped up any come leaking from Zayn's rim, fucking it back into him with his tongue. “Mmm baby fuck” he moaned out feeling Liam's tongue deep within him thrusting it in and out. Liam pulled his tongue out kissing Zayn's rim, circling it as he heard Zayn slightly tug at his cock. Liam smiled at that thrusting his tongue back in hard and fast continuously feeling Zayn clench around his tongue like before but this time he’d finish the job. He curled his tongue around Zayn's hole a few times putting his lover on edge. “Ooohhhh” Zayn whimpered quietly as his sensitive cock came once more. Liam pulled away with the taste of his own come in his mouth. 

He crawled up to Zayn's face pulling him into a loving kiss “Now how was that for a birthday gift love?” Liam asked a smile on his face “Best gift I've ever gotten” Zayn replied with a giggle. “Oh! I almost forgot I got you these too” Liam said reaching for the flowers on the nightstand “Babe! I love them thank you.” he said smelling the 24 white roses, a wide smile on his face, thinking about how thoughtful his boyfriend is “I think I like being 24 already.”


End file.
